Джонхён
|Умер = 18 декабря 2017 (27 лет) |Родом из = Сеул, Южная Корея |Призвание = Певец |Годы, команда = (9 лет) - 2017 (SHINee) |Агентство = SM Entertainment |Рост = 173 см |Вес = 56 кг |Группа крови = АВ |вебсайт = http://jonghyun.smtown.com/Intro |SNS = |Дебютный = Base |Последний = Poet | Artist |имя = Джонхён|Прозвища = Блинг Блинг, щеночек, Дино|Инструменты = Гитара, фортепиано, бас-гитара|др.таланты = Китайский, японский|Партнер = Шин Сикён |Семья = Родители, старшая сестра}} |ЦветАгент = |Агентство=SM Entertainment |ЛогоАгент = SMquad.svg |РазмерЛогоАгент = 120 |Число мемберов = 5 |ЛогоГруппы= SHINeeLogo.svg |Группа = SHINee |Лидер = Онью |Псевдоним лидер = Онью |М2 = Ки |Псевдоним 2 = Ки |М3 = Минхо |Псевдоним 3 = Минхо |М4 = Тэмин |Псевдоним 4 = Тэмин |БМ5 = 0 |М5 = Джонхён |Псевдоним 5 = Джонхён }} Джонхён (종현) - бывший южнокорейский певец и автор песен. Он являлся участником мужской группы SHINee. Джонхён также дебютировал в качестве сольного исполнителя 12 января 2015 года с мини-альбомом Base, а его последний альбом Poet | Artist был выпущен посмертно 23 января 2018 года. Карьера 2005–14: Начинания в карьере В 2005 году Джонхён был замечен агентами SM Entertainment после того, как выступил на песенном фестивале вместе со своей группой в школе. 25 мая 2008 года он дебютировал как главный вокалист SHINee на музыкальном шоу Inkigayo. В 2009 году он начал участвовать в написании песен для группы; его первым синглом, написанным для SHINee, стал их четвертый корейский сингл «Juliette» из второго мини-альбома Romeo. Вдохновением послужил фильм «Ромео и Джульетта», и, по словам Джонхёна, он хотел написать романтическую историю, которая «сможет всех заинтересовать, а также каждый смог бы связать себя с ней». В октябре 2010 года Джонхён стал одним из двадцати айдолов из различных корейских групп, который принял участие в записи песни «Let’s Go» для Саммита G-20 в Сеуле. Помимо него там участвовали Сонмин (Super Junior), Сохён (Girls' Generation) и Луна из f(x). 29 ноября был выпущен дебютный мини-альбом Miss You проекта SM the Ballad, куда также вошли Джей из TRAX, Кюхён из Super Junior и Чжинхо из PENTAGON. В июне 2011 года Джонхён принял участие во втором сезоне шоу «Бессмертная песня», в котором айдолы исполняют собственные версии других песен. Он выиграл первый раунд, победив Йесона (Super Junior), но ему пришлось покинуть программу после первого эпизода из-за загруженного расписания. Шоу попало под недовольство зрителей, которые осудили метод выбывания и назвали его слишком жестоким. В октябре 2013 года он дебютировал как композитор трека «A Gloomy Clock» для третьего студийного альбома IU Modern Times. Песня, которую Джонхён дал IU как подруге, была написана им же и в итоге сформировала дуэт. В декабре Сон Дамби выпустила сингл «Red Candle», который также был написан и спродюсирован Джонхёном. 4 февраля 2014 года, спустя четыре года перерыва, SM the Ballad вернулись в обновлённом составе. Из изначального состава остался только Джонхён. Он участвовал в песне «Breathe», записанной при участии Тэён, и которую они также вместе продвигали. В июле Джонхён дебютировал как радиоведущий для шоу «Голубая Ночь». Руководство MBC объяснило свой выбор тем, что «он Джонхён предан и страстен по отношению к музыке». Он заменил Чун Ёпа из Brown Eyed Soul, который вёл шоу на протяжении трёх лет. 18 августа вышел дебютный мини-альбом Тэмина Ace, где Джонхён выступил как автор и композитор трека «Pretty Boy». 2015–16: Base, Story Op.1 и She Is 12 января 2015 года дебютировал как сольный певец с мини-альбомом Base. Несмотря на то, что изначальным синглом стала композиция «Crazy (Guilty Pleasure)», вторым синглом позже объявили предрелизный трек «Déjà-Boo» ввиду его хороших показателей в цифровых чартах. Со-композитором «Déjà-Boo» стал Zion.T. Дебют Джонхёна получил много признания от музыкальных критиков за то, что он участвовал в процессе создания всех композиций и записал коллаборации с артистами вне SM, такими как Юнха, Хвисон и Zion.T. Base достиг вершины Gaon Album Chart и Billboard World Album Chart. 10 января стало известно, что Джонхён примет участие в шоу «Давайте поговорим начистоту», где Тэмин, Минкён (Davichi) и Zion.T появились в эпизоде в качестве его друзей. 30 марта состоялся выход второго студийного альбома EXO Exodus, для которого Джонхён написал и спродюсировал песню «Playboy». Месяцем позже Лим Ким представила мини-альбом Simple Mind, где Ким стал автором и композитом трека «No More». Для всех вышеуказанных песен он также записал бэк-вокал. В августе Джонхён провел свой первый сольный концерт The Story by Jonghyun как часть концертной программы The Agit.19 Он выступил с песнями из мини-альбома, а также с композициями, записанными на его радио шоу. 17 сентября был выпущен первый музыкальный сборник Story Op.1. Всего Джонхён отыграл 12 шоу в октябре. На каждом концерте присутствовали гости: Онью, Тэмин, IU, Zion.T, Джонг Ин, Лим Ким, Oksang Dalbit, Coffee Boy, Nine, Ли Джихён, Соран и поэт Ха Санук. Позже в октябре он принял участие в шоу «Ежемесячное живое общение», где его партнёром стал Чон Джунён. В сентябре была опубликована книга «Цветок-скелет: Вещи, которые были выпущены и стали свободными», в которой рассказывается об опыте написания песен и вдохновении. В том же месяце он запустил на своём радио шоу сегмент, где представил девять песен, написанных и спродюсированных самостоятельно или же с помощью его команды WeFreaky. В октябре Джонхён был выбран одним из пяти лучших вокалистов Кореи сорока анонимными представителями музыкальной индустрии. В феврале 2016 года Джонхён выступил автором и композитором песни «Already» для первого студийного альбома Тэмина Press It. Он также стал автором и композитором трека «Breathe» Ли Хай. 18 марта в рамках проекта SM STATION был выпущен сингл «Your Voice» совместно с Heritage. 24 мая состоялся релиз первого полноформатного альбома She is, состоящего из девяти композиций, большая часть из которых была написана и спродюсирована самим Джонхёном. Альбом включает в себя различные жанры, среди них электро, EDM и R&B. Джонхён сказал, что в She is «больше всего чувствуется моя страсть как автора-исполнителя». 2017–18: Story Op.2 и Poet | Artist 9 марта 2017 года MBC объявили об уходе Джонхёна с позиции ведущего на радио. Такое решение было принято после долгих обсуждений между Джонхёном и стаффом шоу, который заявили: «Это разочаровывающе, но из-за начала японского и североамериканского тура SHINee он решил уйти». В интервью для Esquire Magazine сам Джонхён описал это как поворотный момент в своей жизни. Это было место, где он мог познавать новые вещи, выражать себя и общаться с публикой на более глубоком уровне: «Для начала, думаю, что мне было более комфортно быть просто ‘певцом Ким Джонхёном’. … Потому что это то, к чему я публика привыкли. Однако всё изменилось, когда я стал ведущим. С того момента, как я начал выражать свои стороны другим, мне стало более комфортно с имиджем Ким Джонхёна, который я представлял на радио». Он также наслаждался рутиной, начавшейся с тех пор, как он начал вести ночные эфиры. Это дало ему чувство стабильности, что бывает довольно редко в развлекательной индустрии. 24 апреля был выпущен второй музыкальный сборник Story Op.2. С мая по июль Джонхён провёл серию из 20 концертов, названную The Agit (The Letter) в SMTOWN Coex Artium. Изначально планировалось 12 концертов, но решили добавить ещё восемь из-за спроса среди фанатов. 9 и 10 декабря Джонхён провел серию концертов Inspired в SKorea Olympic Handball Gymnasium. В то же время шла подготовка к январскому камбэку и был отснят видеоклип. Альбом Poet | Artist был выпущен посмертно 23 января 2018 года. Все средства от продаж получила мать Джонхёна, а также часть денег отправлена на создания фонда «помощи тем, кто живёт в трудных ситуациях». Poet | Artist дебютировал на 177 месте в Billboard 200, тем самым сделав Джонхёна одним из немногих корейских артистов, попадавших в этот чарт. Личная жизнь Джонхён бросил школу в 10 классе ради начала музыкальной карьеры, однако позже поступил в Университет Чхонъун, но затем перевёлся в Университет Мёнджи и получил степень магистра по направлению «Фильмы и Мюзиклы». 20 октября 2010 года Джонхён и актриса Шин Сикён были замечены местным новостным каналами; их агентства подтвердили сотношения 26 октября. Но после девяти месяцев знакомства, Сегён и Джонхён расстались в июне 2011 года, ссылаясь на свою занятость. В апреле 2013 года Джонхён попал в ДТП, вследствие чего повредил нос и ему пришлось перенести операцию. Он пропустил большую часть с промоушеном альбома Why So Serious? - The Misconceptions of Me , но смог присоединиться к группе на финальной неделе. В декабре 2013 года, чтобы осветить проблему социального неравенства в Южной Корее, Джонхён изменил свою фотографию в Твиттере изображением сообщения студента бисексуала-трансгендера. В сообщение критиковалась культурная скованность страны, акцентирование на социальных нормах и дискриминация ЛГБТ-сообществ. Джонхён связался со студентом и поблагодарил его за открытое выражение своей позиции того, что «различие не означает неправильность». Поддержка привлекла внимание публики, как положительное, так и отрицательное. В ответ Джонхён получил клевету от пользователей Ilbe Storehouse, которые выдавали себя за фанатов SHINee. Смерть В декабре 2017 года Джонхён арендовал апартаменты в Чхондамдоне в южном районе Сеула на пару дней. Он зарегистрировался в 12:00 по корейскому времени 18 декабря. Позже в тот же день, в 16:42, его старшая сестра Содам сделала звонок в службу спасения, сообщив, что Джонхён собирается совершить суицид, потому что ранее он прислал ей сообщения в KakaoTalk со словами «последнее прощание» и «скажи, что я всё сделал хорошо». Последний раз его видели в магазине около его апартаментов. Джонхён был обнаружен без сознания полицией и скорой в 18:10. Его немедленно доставили в больницу университета Конкук с остановкой сердца. Он получил срочную медицинскую помощь. Однако Джонхён так и не приходил в сознание, в результате чего его смерть была констатирована около 18:32 в возрасте 27 лет. Следователи были уверены в том, что смерть наступила посредством отравления угарным газом, так как они нашли брикеты угля в его апартаментах. Полиция заявила, что вскрытие проводиться не будет, и причиной смерти стал суицид. Смерть Джонхёна вызвала широкий резонанс в СМИ по всему миру. После случившегося его близкая подруга Nine9 из группы Dear Cloud опубликовала в своём Инстаграме последнее письмо Джонхёна, которое он ей передал за два или три дня до концерта 9 декабря. В письме упоминается «пожирающая» депрессия и его борьба со славой,и чересчур большим вниманием. Nine9 была предупреждена этим и по совету агентства старалась до последнего сохранять связь с Джонхёном. Она старалась помочь ему, но только «задерживала его уход» и «не смогла предотвратить это». 21 декабря, после трёхдневной церемонии прощания, на которую прибыли многие коллеги и фанаты, Джонхёна перевезли из госпиталя на похороны, прошедшие в кругу близких друзей и семьи, где позже он был похоронен в неизвестном месте. Последствия После смерти имя Джонхёна возглавило мировые тренды Твиттера, и хештеги «#StayStrongShawols» и «#YouDidWellJonghyun» также трендились по всему миру. Его смерть также стала поводом для начала обсуждений истинной природы корейской индустрии развлечений и психического здоровья. Ранее выпущенные альбомы и песни Джонхёна также поднялись в корейских чартах, заняв позиции в топ-10. 24 декабря была отменена трансляция эпизода телешоу «Ночной Гоблин» с Джонхёном по причине произошедшего. 30 декабря он дебютировал на 2 месте в чарте Social 50. 9 января 2018 года стало известно, что SHINee проведут японские концерты в феврале, как и было запланировано. Трибьюты Многие музыканты оплакивали смерть Джонхёна. Коллеги по лейблу, EXO, Тхэён и TVXQ почтили его память на своих концертах. MBC Radio планировало устроить специальный радиоэфир, однако в итоге отказались, потому что «возможные социальные эффекты голоса айдола вновь выходят в эфир». 29 декабря был выпущен благотворительный сингл «Dear My Family», ставший последним синглом SM Station, в котором Джонхён принял участие. Кроме того, в SMTOWN Coex Artium был открыт мемориал для почтения его памяти. На музыкальных фестивалях, проходивших в конце года, все артисты SM, включая EXO, Super Junior, Red Velvet и NCT 127 носили чёрные ленточки с вышивкой «R.I.P. JH», выполненной нитками перламутрово голубого цвета – официального цвета фандома SHINee. Дискография Студийные альбомы * She is (2016) * Poet | Artist (2018) Особые альбомы * The Collection Story Op.1 (2015) * The Collection Story Op.2 (2017) Мини-альбомы * Base (2015) Цифровые синглы * "Monthly Live Connection Track 1" (2015) * "Monthly Live Connection Track 2" (2015) * "Monthly Live Connection Track 3" (2015) * "Inspiration" (2016) Коллаборационные синглы * "Your Voice" (with Heritage) (2016) Саундтреки * "City Hunter OST Part.2" ("So Goodbye") (2011) * "The King's Dream OST Part.3" ("1 Out of 100") (2013) * "Mimi OST" ("Breath" вместе с Тэён из Girls' Generation) (2014) * "Birth of a Beauty OST Part.1" ("She") (2014) * "Who Are You: School 2015 OST Part 6" ("Named" вместе с Тэмином) (2015) * "Oh My Venus OST Part.1" ("Only The Words I Love You") (2015) Другие релизы * "Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man Part.5" ("Only the Words I Love You") (2015) Концерты * The Story by Jonghyun (2015) * JONGHYUN – X – INSPIRATION (2016) * The Agit (The Letter) (2017) * INSPIRED (2017) Интересные факты * Песня Джонхёна "Moon" из его первого студийного альбома She is будет отправлена на луну в 2020 году в рамках проекта Project Mora, "лунного музея", созданного из капсул с информацией.Project Mora announces that Jonghyun's song 'Moon' will be sent to the moon * Входит в десятку лучших вокалистов страны. * Учился в Сеульском музыкальном институте. * Три года стажировался в SM Entertainment. * В течение девяти месяцев встречался с актрисой Шин Сикён. * В апреле 2013 года попал в автомобильную аварию (обошлось без серьезных последствий). * Джонхён признался, что хотел бы носить каблуки, чтобы быть выше. * Неважно, о чем вы начали говорить но разговаривая с Джонхёном, но, как бы там ни было, разговор все равно закончится о музыке. Галерея :Основная статья: Джонхён/Галерея Примечания Официальные ссылки * Сайт * Instagram * Twitter en:Jonghyun es:Jonghyun Категория:Айдолы Категория:Певцы Категория:Сольные исполнители Категория:Джонхён Категория:SHINee Категория:SM Entertainment